1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel display which has a fluorescent layer emitting light by electromagnetic radiation generated through electric discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display has been heretofore known in which electromagnetic (ultraviolet) radiation generated by electric discharge are radiated to a fluorescent layer to thereby emit light, and become common in thin displays. In the plasma display, a panel display is partitioned into a multiplicity of chambers, and the electric discharge of each chamber is controlled. Therefore, each chamber functions as a display pixel, and images are displayed on the entire screen.
Electromagnetic radiation generated by electric discharge is usually ultraviolet, and visible light is emitted by radiating the ultraviolet radiation to a fluorescent material. In general, the electric discharge is caused by arranging electrodes on the surface of the chamber, and ultraviolet ray is irradiated to the fluorescent layer formed on the back surface, and generated visible rays of a color corresponding to the fluorescent material toward the surface.
Here, in the panel display, there is a demand for increasing luminance. In order to increase luminance, raising the conversion efficiency from generated electromagnetic radiation to visible light is preferable raised to merely raising the discharged power.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. Hei 6-310050, Hei 9-45269, Hei 6-131988 and others disclose the mixing of particles into a fluorescent layer, but the fluorescent layer is of a transmission type, and a surface is not made convex/concave. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-5207 discloses a plasma display in which a fluorescent layer is curved, but the surface is not made convex/concave.
An object of the present invention is to provide a panel display in which the conversion efficiency into visible light is enhanced.
In the panel display of the present invention, a fluorescent layer which emits light by electromagnetic radiation generated through electric discharge is formed on a convex/concave surface.
It may also preferable that the fluorescent layer be formed on the back surface of a panel display electric discharge section and that the lights emitted by the fluorescent layer are irradiated toward the surface.
It may further preferable that a surface under the fluorescent layer be made convex/concave by arranging bulk materials on a flat plane.
Because the present invention is constructed as described above, the following effects are provided:
(1) As a fluorescent layer emitting light as a result of electromagnetic radiation generated by electric discharge is formed on the convex/concave surface, the surface area of the fluorescent layer is enlarged and the absorption probability of ultraviolet rays to the fluorescent layer is increased. Therefore, the conversion efficiency to the visible rays from the electromagnetic waves generated by the electric discharge is raised, the amount of emitted lights is increased, and the luminance can be raised.
(2) When a fluorescent layer is formed on the rear surface of a panel display electric discharge section, and the light emitted from the fluorescent layer are irradiated toward the surface, the amount of light emitted toward the front of the panel display can be increased. In a transmission-type fluorescent layer, the convex/concave surface cannot contribute to the increase of the luminance.
(3) Because the surface under the fluorescent layer is formed convex/concave by arranging bulk materials on the flat plane, no special process other than the arrangement of the bulk materials is necessary.